Falling for His Royal Richness
by GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo
Summary: Zachary Goode had never met a girl like her before. To say the least, she was extraordinary. He never would've ever imagined a girl like her would be assigned to be his bodyguard after his almost murder. But when he finds himself slowly falling in love with her, he is already arranged to marry his worst enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie**

"Cam, are you ready?" Bex asked, pounding on my door.

"Coming!" I exclaimed, before hurrying out.

"Damn, Morgan, you look H-O-T-T hot." Macey approved.

I rolled my eyes as I always did when Macey approved my outfits.

"It's just another job." I muttered.

"It's a job guarding Zachary Goode. You should consider yourself lucky."

I rolled my eyes. There was nothing special about Zachary Goode. So what if his family owned the biggest industry in all of United States? So what if that industry was famous all over the world?

He was just another 20-year-old guy.

Of course, when you worked in the spy business as I did, you might try to consider your assignments important…

He was my first mission. I had assignments when I went to Gallagher, but they were never like this. They were all just CoveOps exercises.

But I'd rather take those over this any day.

I grew up in a spy family. All the females on my mom's side went to Gallagher since… Forever.

And both my parents were spies. My mom was now a retired agent, who was also the headmistress of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, and my dad was… Killed in action…

But I was their daughter. This was what everything had prepared me for. It was one of the reasons I was chosen over all other operatives (Who had worked here way longer than I had) who applied for this specific assignment.

Did I mention I was a pavement artist? My codename is Chameleon, because I blend into my surroundings.

Blend, not hide.

I'm average in every way possible.

Anyways, my first assignment is to guard Zachary Goode.

Simple enough, right?

Not.

If there's anything I learned from my parents, the simplest assignments can turn out to be one of the most difficult to finish.

"C'mon Cam, you're going to be late." Bex said, pulling on my arm.

It was a silent ride to the Goode household. Everything felt different without Liz here with us.

The sight that waited for us at the end of the ride was… Indefinable.

The house was huge, no doubt. It was three stories, and was painted elegant white, even on the outside, and everything was carefully groomed, along with the fancy cars in the driveway.

As Bex and Macey waited in the car, I walked up the front porch to the door.

"Who are you?" A guy asked, answering the door.

"I'm Cameron. You must be Zach," I said.

He smirked. "As if you didn't already know."

"I actually didn't. May I speak to Catherine Goode?"

"You want to speak to my mother?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not everyone wants to spend time with the 20-year-old millionaire. I have important business to speak with your mother, if you don't mind."

"You know, you don't look that old. Most people our age know who I am."

"Well, consider me that odd 19-year-old that doesn't care."

"Cameron, come in," Catherine said, coming to the door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Goode," I smiled.

"Please, it's Catherine," she smiled back.

Zach snorted and I heard him mutter quietly, "Not to anyone else."

"Zachary, this is Cameron, she is your new bodyguard."

"Are you kidding me? What can she do for me that I can't do myself?" he exclaimed.

In a second, I had his arms pinned behind his back in an uncomfortable position. One slight move could break his arm.

"Don't even think about underestimating me," I said, letting go.

He tumbled onto the couch.

"Mother, I do not need a bodyguard," Zach said.

I snorted, "Please, if you couldn't defend yourself from _me_, how are you going to save yourself from… I don't know, killed?"

His one glare made it all obvious.

This was officially the start of my assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cammie**

All I was hoping for now was for this assignment to be over.

"All right Gallagher Girl, where do we start?" he asked, sitting down on the couch.

"My name is Cammie."

"Gallagher Girl suits you better."

I glared at him but decided against saying anything.

"So, Gallagher Girl, what do you like to do?" he asked, a slight smirk on his face.

Does he have a smirk every second of everyday?

"Hang out with friends," I replied, my tone slightly sharper than I meant it to be.

"Don't you do anything fun?"

I leaned across the coffee table, my face only three inches away from his.

"I happen to take my job very seriously. Unlike you, who go out and party all night, almost getting murdered everyday, I keep my life safe and valuable."

"Loosen up. You only live once. There's no second chance."

I rolled my eyes. "Do whatever you wish, but know that everything's going to change now. I am to keep you safe and away from any danger that may harm you."

"Geez, Gallagher Girl, have some fun. Don't you remember what it's like to be drunk and having the best time of your life?"

"I'm nineteen."

He shrugged, "So? Haven't you ever broken the rules before?"

"This is impossible," I muttered, before continuing, "Didn't you here me? I take my job seriously. That involves not breaking the laws of underage drinking."

He rolled his eyes.

"Favourite colour?"

I shrugged, "Depends on the day."

"Are you going to give me any straight answers?"

I shrugged again, "Maybe."

"Fine, what should I know about you?"

I looked directly in his eyes, "I hate arrogant young millionaires."

He just kept his smirk on his face.

This was going to be awhile…

* * *

**Zach**

This new girl, Cammie, was really something.

She wasn't model pretty, but she was plain pretty.

She was the type of girl you couldn't spot easily in a crowd. The type that you wouldn't remember.

At the same time, she didn't care who I was. No matter how cocky I was with her, no matter how famous, she didn't care. She treated me like she would any other person in the world.

And I had to get to know her better.

There wasn't really much I knew about her, but I suspected she knew a lot about me. She would have to, I mean, she was my bodyguard after all.

But all I knew about her was that she was still in University. Sophomore in Georgetown, to be more specific, and had graduated from Gallagher Academy.

A snooty rich kid's school in Virginia.

From the things she had told me of herself, I didn't have any clue how she was my personal bodyguard, and why she would take some years off University, just for this.

There had to be something different about her.

And I planned to get to the bottom of things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cammie**

Honestly, I had no idea _why_ I had to be in Zach's room.

When we weren't even leaving the property, that has at least three different types of security systems (Of course, they can't even compare to the Gallagher Academy's), and they had guards at the main gate.

I swear, the Goode's are paranoid.

And that comes from the girl who went to a spy school.

"Zach, can I please go?"

He looked at me, one eyebrow raised while the other was kind of squinted.

"My mother would kill you."

I scowled, "Then answer this. Why the hell do I have to be in your room? I'm supposed to follow you when you're outside. Not when you're lying on your bed."

"What if someone breaks in through my window?"

I snorted. As if anyone could get up this high without being totally noticed.

Well, maybe they could use some equipment...

"Zachary, I'd still be in the premises. You can always call me, and I _have_ to answer."

He looked at me with a pointed look and I stared right back.

"It's not required."

I snorted, "I'd rather keep my job, thank you very much."

I _honestly _hate arrogant billionaires.

* * *

**Zach**

There was something off still.

Most girls wouldn't be asking me to leave.

Then again, I'd only ever had one girl up here, and that was only because my mother had forced me to. And I'd replaced everything, including the paint on the wall, the very next day.

I was definitely not used to that type of reaction.

"Gallagher Girl, answer this one question."

She raised an eyebrow, "Do I get to leave this room if I do?"

I smirked, "I'll think about it."

She rolled her eyes, "What do you want to know?"

"Why do you hate me?"

She was taken aback by the question, and I was excited, that I could get a reaction like that out of her.

"I don't hate you," she said softly.

"Then what?"

"You're just... Full of yourself. So arrogant. You only care for yourself. Have you ever considered what other people might think, when they're around you? I have better things to do, Zach."

"Like what?" I challenged.

She looked away for the slightest fragment of a second. Most people wouldn't even realize that. "I'd rather be in Washington now, being a sophomore in college."

"Then why are you here?"

She stared dead into my eyes, her blue eyes fierce, "My step-dad asked me to. And the only reason I agreed is because your mother was once friends with my family. Your mother went to the same school as my mother. They were in the same class. She knows my Aunt Abby, my Uncle Edward, Joe."

I cut her off, as she said 'Joe'. "Joe?"

She chortled. "You would know that name. Joseph Solomon. He looked after you, when you lost your dad, didn't he? And then he disappeared, wasn't able to contact him in any possible way, when you were fourteen."

I knew if anyone else had said something about Joe, I would've been pissed. But as she said those words, I only had one thing to ask. "How do you know him?"

"He was my teacher. My father's best friend. My mom's second husband. My step-father. He'd been looking out for me, ever since I was a sophomore in high school."

Somehow, this felt like I was one step closer to knowing her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cammie**

In a way, I guess spending time in Zach's room wasn't really a torture...

Because now, I was in _public_, pretending to be an old family friend.

It was kind of true, except our parents hadn't seen each other in over twenty years now.

"Loosen up, Gallagher Girl," Zach said, as we weaved our way in through the crowds.

I stared at him, my lips forming a tight line.

"Don't tell me what to do, Zachary."

"So this is the famous Zach Goode."

That voice was all too familiar... And I hoped it would be, considering I'd lived with her for six years.

"Hey Bex," I said, without turning around.

"Hey Cam, Macey says 'hey' by the way."

I smiled, "Zach, this is my best friend Bex. Bex, this is the arrogant and annoying Zachary."

"That's nice, Gallagher Girl," Zach said, venom dripping from his words.

"How's Mace and Liz?" I asked, completely ignoring Zach. And to be honest, the only part I was worried of was him going off on his own and getting murdered.

Bex shrugged. "Macey's in love, as usual, and Liz is, well, Liz."

I smiled. "How's Preston?"

"Following Macey like a lost puppy."

I laughed. Though Macey didn't exactly... like... Preston when they first met, they were now inseparable. And between Liz, Bex and I, we couldn't imagine anyone better for Macey. They balanced each other out perfectly.

And then there was Liz. She was a klutz, no doubt. She was the least coordinated Gallagher Girl in the entire history of Gallagher Girls. But we still loved her, no matter what. Though Liz was the one who loved homework, I was the one who went to University, while she went straight to lab work. But I was grateful, as on this mission, she was my partner in crime. We were the only ones out of our little group who entered the same agency, and while I was stuck being a bodyguard, Liz was in Langley, in front of a computer, getting feeds on danger in the area, and sending them to me.

* * *

So maybe Bex and Zach were just meant to never get along...

Unless throwing insults at each other were their ways of showing friendship (Which I can testify against).

"Bye, Bex," I finally said, tired of hearing swears back and forth for two hours. Hell, I don't even think I knew this much swears before now.

And finally, the arguing was over.

"Zachary," I started.

"Why do you insist on calling me by my full name?" he asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Your mother will have our necks if we don't head back now."

He rolled his eyes, "I thought your job was to keep me out of danger. I'm not in danger, so why would she have our necks?"

As much as I hated to admit it, he was partially right. Only partially though, as he might not have been in danger now, but he could very well be in the matter of few minutes.


End file.
